Anakin Skywalker's Lightsaber
Anakin Skywalker's second lightsaber was the weapon constructed and wielded by Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars, and years later carried by his son Luke Skywalker during the Galactic Civil War, before losing a duel in Bespin with Darth Vader as the saber got lost. But years later it was found by Gryphon Jedi Knight Gallus in an old Temple on the planet of . Backstory Bio Man years after the Fall of the Galactic Empire, the Lightsaber remained lost until the year 22 ABDM, where The Eds, The Padawan 6, Terramar, Gabby, The CMC, , , , and were investigating an operation Neighsay was leading on the planet of . As the group came to an old temple, Gallus could feel a presence calling to him as he followed it to a room with a collapsed roof. And begin searching the walls for what was making the sense. But Sandbar stated they were wasting time before reaching in the rubble claiming that there is nothing to be found, while inadvertently pulling out Anakin's Lightsaber. Not even noticing what he was grasping. But Gallus immediately recognized it, and with his eyes going through a daze, he slowly reached for it. Nervously, Sandbar tosses the saber back into the rubble, but Gallus jumps after it and begins digging through the rocks rapidly. As a scared Ocellus asks if he's gone insane but then Gallus soon finds the Lightsaber. As he holds it, staring in awe and wonder at the legendary Lightsaber. Which Ocellus soon realizes ''what ''he's holding. Recognizing it as Anakin Skywalker's Lightsaber from the Clone Wars. Upon hearing this, Silverstream, Gabby, Yona, and Smolder all fight to try and grab it from Gallus so they can hold it. But Gallus evades their fighting, before running away with it in circles with the other four chasing him. Until they end up getting into a fighting dogpile, but the fight is soon broken up by Apple Bloom firing her shotgun. Sharon tells the group to stop fighting as she claims the Lightsaber called out to Gallus, that's what the presence he felt was about. But a jealous Smolder wonders why Anakin's saber would choose Gallus. But none of the young alicorns can answer that. However, they were later caught by Neighsay and his Terror Troopers. As he demanded to know where Anakin's Lightsaber was, as he was planning to take it and other relics in the temple to Sombra himself so he could prove himself a good asset as Sombra was starting to question his status. But Gallus claimed he didn't know, while the rest of the team were confused at this, as they know he had it. But this leads Neighsay to imprison them in one of the temple rooms. However, Gallus had a plan the whole time. As he then signaled Firebomb over to him with his tail. As the dragon then spat out Anakin's Lightsaber, revealing Firebomb was holding the saber in his mouth the whole time. Gallus then grabs the saber with his tail and cuts his restraints with it. Before freeing the rest of the group, as they slowly sneak to try and find Neighsay, or at least Eddy, Ocellus is suddenly snatched and pulled into an alley in the walls. Where, to her horror, was Savage. But rather than killing her, Savage urged her to be quiet as he didn't want Neighsay or his Terror Troops to hear them. Of course, when he took his hand off her mouth, Ocellus screamed and cried for help, only for Savage to cover her mouth again. He then stated that he was ordered to kill Neighsay, so he needs her to trust him. Despite knowing Savage's murderous streak, Ocellus complied. As Savage told her a plan, he and Eddy conceived in their short exchange. Specifications Incorporating many of the elements from his first weapon, Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber was specifically designed to facilitate Skywalker's practice of Form V lightsaber combat. As per Form V weapon specifications, the lightsaber had a solid casing (either as a whole or in multiple sections for maximum protection against power surge deterioration) and a heavily shrouded blade emitter. The beveled emitter was designed to designate separate facets of the blade for either offensive or defensive purposes. The lightsaber hilt included a ridged handgrip, as Djem So required its users to maintain a solid grip on the hilt. It was also later modified to allow it to operate underwater. Before being passed to Luke Skywalker, the weapon's hilt had been slightly altered so that the original belt fastener was changed into a ring. Trivia *Anakin Skywalker's Lightsaber will appear in The Plot of Darkness Category:Weapons Category:Lightsabers Category:Graflex Lightsabers Category:Heroes' Lightsabers Category:Heroes' Weaponry Category:Jedi Lightsabers